


If By Chance Their Cheeks Should Meet

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Clothed Sex, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Foreskin Play, M/M, Married Sex, Rimming, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, Top Sam, Wall Sex, Wedding Ring Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Cas out dancing for their wedding anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If By Chance Their Cheeks Should Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Sassy Secret Santa Exchange. Prompts were bottom!Cas, dancing, and domestic fluff. Needless to say, these things are right up my alley. I've also shamelessly pilfered Irving Berlin for another title - what can I say, standards work well with Sassy.

            Sam was in the process of finishing up grading a stack of essays when he heard the front door open, followed by the sound of it closing and then a familiar set of footsteps approaching his study, accompanied by the whistling of a tune that Sam couldn’t quite make out through the closed wooden door.

            Smiling to himself, Sam rose from his chair and stretched, still dressed in his blue button down and slacks, shoes long discarded under the big oak desk that served as his command center for all things university, lesson plans for his students, paper grading, reading, sex with…. Well Sam wasn’t going to think about that right now because he did have quite a bit to do that evening. 

            Castiel was in the kitchen, his dark blue coat over a pair of matching scrubs, setting down some groceries on the granite countertop.  Sam smiled as he came up behind him and put his arms around Cas’s waist, his husband smelling of hospital and the anti-dandruff shampoo he used.  Cas’s shoulders relaxed visibly, warm in Sam’s embrace.

            “I could have used that about two hours ago but I shan’t complain about having it now.” Cas’s voice was quiet, just loud enough for Sam to hear.

            “And two hours ago I would have gladly given it had I not been in class.” Sam kissed down Cas’s neck, his stubble tickling Cas skin, Sam pulling him even closer.

            “I know you would have.  Want to know what would make me really happy?”  Cas tilted his head, giving Sam as much access if he wanted.

            “If I put the groceries away and started dinner?” Sam let a hand run up under the left side of Cas’s top, fingers gently gliding over Cas’s taut stomach, Cas’s breathing picking up just slightly as he felt Sam’s wedding ring graze over his hip bone.

            “Yes.”  Cas’s voice was just a whisper, already feeling the tensions of his long shift rolling away as Sam put his hands on him.

            Sam’s voice was a balm against the shell of his ear. “Sure thing baby.  In the mood for anything in particular?”  Sam deliberately rocked his hips forward, letting Cas feel the bulge of his cock, coming to attention just from touching Cas gently, the weight of his husband against his body still just as electrifying and thrilling after six years of marriage.

            Cas moaned softly, moving Sam’s left hand to the front of his scrub pants. “Well now that you mention it…” Sam’s fingers curled around the outline of Cas’s erection, thumb rubbing over the curve of his cockhead.  Cas had been horny for Sam all day, thinking about their upcoming anniversary and knowing that Sam had something special planned – he always did for this sort of thing.  That and Sam was incredibly attractive all by himself and Cas loved him with every fiber of his being.

            “A little appetizer before and then the main course after dinner?” Sam’s smile broadened as his fingers tangled in the drawstring of Cas’s scrubs, pulling it loose, Cas’s pants falling down a couple inches, Sam now having much easier access to the inside of Cas’s pants.  Sam slipped his hand in past Cas’s underwear, feeling the thick, wiry curls at the base of Cas’s torso and immediately gripping Cas’s thick cock near the head, feeling Cas’s foreskin pull back as he stroked him, Cas already starting to drip precome, coating the pads of Sam’s fingers.  Sam was still in awe of just how wet Cas got for him, ten years after they had first started dating and since married, each touch still electric between them.

            Sam turned them so that he could lean against the counter as he slowly stroked Cas, one of Cas’s hands going up behind him and his fingers tangling in Sam’s hair, pulling Sam more towards him so he could kiss him, the contact of Sam’s lips sending sparks of want down Cas’s spine, moaning softly as his mouth opened for Sam’s tongue, Sam tasting faintly of mint gum and cappuccino, Cas inhaling through his nose and smelling old books and Polo Double Black, Sam’s preferred cologne.  Cas smiled a little, rubbing himself against Sam, feeling his husband’s arousal pressing into his buttocks.  Sam groaned, the confines of his boxer briefs suddenly too much.

            “Feels like someone missed me.” Cas’s lips never left Sam’s, their motion soft against Sam’s skin.

            “So much baby.  Wanna suck you Cas, make you come.”  Sam’s voice was slightly shaky, his breath coming a little faster, as if he’d been putting forth exertion of some sort.  To drive his point home, Sam gripped Cas’s cock a little harder, Cas’s knees shaking because that little bit of extra pressure felt so damn good.  Cas nodded, murmuring “please” against Sam’s lips, Sam coming from behind him and kissing Cas again as he slid the pants of his scrubs and underwear down, the garment pooling at Cas’s feet.

            Sam got to his knees and mouthed at the head of Cas’s cock, precome coating his lips, Cas’s fingers finding purchase against the edge of the countertop behind him.  Sam let his hair fall forward as he tilted his head down and took the head of Cas’s cock into his mouth, foreskin sliding back against his tongue as he used one hand to stroke the bottom of Cas’s shaft, the weight of Cas familiar and comforting, Cas removing one hand from the counter behind him and smoothing it over Sam’s hair, head tilting back, whispering “so good Sam,” Sam humming appreciatively as he opened his mouth wider and took more of his husband’s dick into his mouth, reaching down with his other hand and opening up his slack and getting his own cock out, precome weeping from the slit as he stroked himself, shivering with pleasure as he felt his own foreskin slide back, that pleasure amplified as he felt Cas gently tug at his hair, that little bit of extra pressure arousing him even further.

            Cas sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, trying to stifle his moans, looking down at Sam, those pretty pink lips stretched wide around his girth, Sam’s eyes closed as he blew him, tongue swirling around and around the head of Cas’s cock, the other pumping Cas’s veiny shaft, worshiping Cas with his mouth and fingers, Cas’s breathy moans urging him to not stop.

            Sam pulled off of Cas and looked up at him, still stroking Cas’s cock.  “Get loud for me baby – wanna hear you.  Want you to fuck my mouth and not hold back.”  Sam smiled, licking up the underside of Cas’s shaft, Cas’s hips surging forward involuntarily.  Sam sealed his lips around Cas’s length and tugged on Cas’s hips, urging him to use him.  Cas took a moment to gather himself, still lost in how good Sam’s mouth felt on him, all velvet smooth warmth.  Cas began to fuck Sam’s face, gripping the sides of Sam’s head, chestnut locks smooth in his fingers, still dark brown in spite of the fact that Sam was in his mid-thirties.  Sam was beautiful, and always would be to Cas, from his smile to the way he made love to Cas.  Cas whispered “love you” as he moved in and out of Sam’s mouth, Sam gamely taking everything Cas had to offer.

            Cas kept up his steady pace for a long time, the sounds of his pleasure reverberating off of the dark wood cabinets of their kitchen, the groceries sitting on the table forgotten, nothing else existing for them at that moment but the other, Sam on his knees in front of Cas, Cas holding onto him to keep himself from flying apart, hands shaking as his climax drew closer and closer, Sam tightening his cheeks so that the pressure on Cas was even greater, Cas chanting Sam’s name over and over again, Cas thrusting one, two, three more times before his cock was buried to the base in Sam’s mouth, come shooting down Sam’s throat, Sam not missing a beat and swallowing every single drop, looking up at Cas to see the look of pleasure on his husband’s face.

            After a long moment, Cas withdrew his spent cock from Sam’s mouth, more or less collapsing against the cabinets behind him, Sam standing and letting Cas taste himself on his lips, the urgency of the kiss taking Cas by surprise.  Cas reached down to take Sam’s now achingly hard cock in his hand but Sam stopped him, murmuring “After dinner babe – promise.”  Sam kissed him one more time before stepping back and holding Cas at arm’s length.

            “You go and get cleaned up babe, I’ll handle dinner.”  Sam raised Cas’s hand to his lips, kissing his wedding ring and closing his eyes for a second. 

            “Are you sure Sam?”  Cas’s voice was quiet, almost reverent, Sam’s tenderness making emotion swell in his chest.

            “‘M sure baby.  Go ahead.  I’ll call you when it’s ready.”  Sam let go of Cas, Sam’s cock still sticking out from the fly of his slacks.

            To his credit, Cas did provide Sam with a wonderful view of his ass as he left the kitchen, shoes in one hand and his scrubs and underwear in the other, winking at Sam over his shoulder before departing from view.

.  .  .

            When Cas came back down for dinner, rubbing a hand through his still damp hair and clad in an old t-shirt and pajama pants, Sam was at the stove, humming along to the radio, still dressed in his slacks and button down, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and barefoot.  Cas took a moment to admire Sam from behind, the broadness of his shoulders accentuated by the fact that Sam still had his shirt tucked in, watching the muscles of Sam’s back move as he stirred pasta, Cas leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest, not yet ready to make his presence known to Sam.

            “I can smell your shampoo Cas.” Cas could hear the smile in Sam’s voice, Sam’s back still to him as he opened the oven and checked the salmon filets he was baking.

            “And here I was hoping that my stealth skills were improving.”  Cas crossed over to where Sam was standing, putting his arms around Sam’s waist and resting his head against Sam’s shoulder.

            Sam chuckled, turning so that he could face Cas.  “You’re a surgeon Cas, not a black ops agent.  Somehow I don’t think stealth is a skill you need.”  Sam smiled down at him, tilting Cas’s head up with his hand so that he could look into his eyes better.

            “And what would you know about stealth, Sam – professors of law don’t require that skill either.”  Cas’s voice was gently teasing, returning Sam’s smile back to him.

            “When you’re 6’4 before you reach 16 and have to sneak out of your boyfriend’s bedroom window before his parents find you there, you learn a few things about sneaking around.  Thing is though he wasn’t worth the sprained tailbone when I hit the ground.”  Sam couldn’t help but notice the subtle increase in the pressure in the grip that Cas had on his shoulders.

            “What was his name again?” Cas tried not to be jealous, he really did, but hearing about Sam’s old flames did make something clench nastily in his gut, no matter if it had been twenty years ago.

            Sam thought for a moment, watching Cas’s face as he did. “Ezekiel, I think.  I don’t remember much about him, except that he wasn’t terribly good at blowing me.  Come to think of it, no one really was until you came along.”  Sam’s eyes hooded slightly with want, a hint of desire coursing through his body like a streak of lightning across a distant horizon.

            “That so Sam?”  Cas’s own voice reflected back the tinge of arousal that Sam felt, his mouth slightly open so that Sam could get a good look at that talented mouth that he so loved.

            “Promise it is Cas.  Nobody’s ever made me feel as good as you do baby.” And Sam meant that, he really did, soothing Cas’s jealousies with a few simple words.

            Right as Sam was about to lean forward and kiss Cas, the timer on the oven beeped, reminding him that he did have other responsibilities at the moment, such as not letting their dinner burn.  Nonetheless, Cas didn’t stray very far as Sam put on oven mitts and pulled their dinner out of the oven, whistling when Sam bent over. Sam shook his head, putting down the dish and throwing an oven mitt at Cas, Cas dissolving into laughter as he tried to catch it and dropped it, Sam pulling him to him and kissing him, long and deep, settling his hands on Cas’s hips and lifting Cas up and setting him on the counter, Cas now slightly taller than him, deciding dinner could wait just a few more minutes as he melted into Sam’s strong arms.

.  .  .

            Cas flipped the page of his legal pad up, taking the pen from his mouth and writing down a couple more lines of notes, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he worked on his article for a medical journal that he’d been invited to write for.  It had been slow going, with his work schedule, but he was getting their slowly.  Tonight he was finding it particularly difficult to focus however, what with the memory of Sam’s lips and hands on him still very, very fresh.  Cas felt himself harden slightly, not two hours since Sam had blown him in the kitchen.  Cas was about to get up and go join Sam in the shower when he heard the water shut off, followed by the sound of Sam’s feet stepping out and hitting the bathmat, the quiet shuffle of cotton rubbing against skin a moment later.  Cas sat up a little more on the bed, listening to Sam move around the bathroom as he gathered up his discarded clothes, dropping them into the hamper right outside the bathroom door.

            Sam came into view from the doorway, towel slung low around his waist as he approached the bed, a smile spreading across his face as Cas drank in the sight of Sam’s body.  Cas’s breath hitched in his throat as the towel dropped from Sam’s hips, Sam’s half-hard cock revealed for Cas to see.  Sam crawled up the bed, his naked body hovering above Cas’s, nose just an inch away from his husband’s.

            “May I help you Doctor?”  Cas’s voice was a little breathless, all of his blood rushing south as he felt Sam’s body heat wash over him, Sam smelling of Irish Spring shower gel and an earthy scent that was just Sam, a product of nothing but Sam’s own body.  Cas had never been able to place why Sam smelled like that, he just did.  For whatever reason, it grew stronger when Sam was aroused, almost like a pheromone – and Cas was completely powerless to resist it, had been since they had first started dating when they were in grad school. 

            “Well, Doctor, I have this condition.  It’s called I love my husband very much-it is.  Think you can help with it?”  Sam’s grin was triumphant, looking as though he’d just won the lottery.  Cas should have rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of it but with Sam’s body pressed so close to his he didn’t stand a chance, and Sam knew it. 

            Not that Cas minded in the least.

            “I am a trained medical professional so I’d be glad to prescribe you some treatment for it.  How bad is it?”  Cas returned Sam’s grin, running his hands up and down Sam’s sides, raising gooseflesh under his fingers.

            Sam shivered with anticipation, his face barely a centimeter from Cas’s face.  “Really, really bad.  Might need the full treatment.  Think you can provide that?”  Cas’s answer was to tangle his fingers in the hair at the back of Sam’s head, legal pad sliding out of his lap as his hips surged up to meet Sam’s, feeling the heat of Sam’s body through the material of his pajama pants, Cas’s cock already hardening underneath Sam’s touch, one hand bunching in the material of Cas’s t-shirt and the other snaking under the loose waistband of the pajama pants and encircling his husband’s cock, discovering that Cas wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath them. 

            The kiss was electrifying, Sam tasting clean and pure, like he’d cleansed himself from within almost, lips smoldering as Sam’s tongue darted out and sought permission from Cas to enter, Cas’s mouth opening in invitation, Sam’s tongue plunging in and teasing that much more desire out of Cas, Cas spreading his legs wider so that Sam could touch as much of him as he wanted, doing his best to use his body language to cry out “I want you” to Sam, Sam getting the message and using both hands to lift Cas’s  shirt off, Cas shimmying out of his pajama pants, doing his best to kick them off without catching Sam’s very swollen cock against his knee.

            Cas was about to take his glasses off but was stopped, Sam murmuring “keep them on baby – look fucking hot on you” and hello – Cas hadn’t heard that before, wondering how long Sam had been waiting to indulge this little kink, not complaining in the least as Sam’s lips crashed against his again, biting and licking into Cas’s mouth, Cas wondering what had gotten Sam to be so forceful – not that Cas minded, very much enjoying the intense, raw passion that his husband was exhibiting.  Giving as good as he got, Cas rolled his hips up, his cock dragging against Sam’s, Sam moaning into his mouth, Cas’s legs wrapping around Sam’s back just above his waist, staying like that until the friction became too much to bear, Sam breaking out of the lock that Cas’s legs had on him and moving down the bed, pushing against Cas’s knees until they were touching his chest, Cas’s lower body canted upwards.

            Sam licked his lips as he eyed Cas’s hole, a bud waiting to be teased open, dark pink of it contrasting with the tan skin around it.  Sam kept his eyes on Cas’s face as he bent forward and licked up from Cas’s hole to his perineum, watching Cas’s mouth fall open and mouth Sam’s name, Sam repeating the action and getting the same response, this time with a little whimper from Cas.

            “Get loud for me baby.  Wanna hear you.”  Sam did it again, Cas swearing loudly as Sam took one of Cas’s balls into his mouth for a moment, the flesh smooth where Cas had trimmed earlier.  Sam let it go and moved back down, circling his tongue around the rim of Cas’s hole, Cas spreading his legs even wider in response.  It only took another moment for Cas’s hands to find their way into his husbands hair, pulling in accordance with how deeply Sam was licking into him at the moment, lessening and growing, all of it feeling fantastic.

            Sam reached his left hand up and jacked Cas off while he ate him out, Cas feeling the solid band of Sam’s wedding ring along the length of his cock, each time it passed over the crown of his cock was one that Cas’s moans of pleasure got louder and louder, chanting “Sam” over and over again, Sam taking the end of his tongue and more or less jabbing it into Cas’s hole, Cas’s hips bucking up slightly in response, Sam taking his other hand and holding Cas down, Cas grabbing his knees and spreading himself even further, body completely exposed to Sam and whatever it was Sam wanted to do to him, begging for it without actually saying it.

            Sam kept going until his tongue and jaw hurt, Cas’s legs shaking not so much from holding them but from the fact that Sam’s tongue in him felt so damn good, each lick convincing Castiel that if he died that night then it would be as a very, very happy man.

            “Hand me the lube babe – want you nice and open for me.”  Cas let go of his legs, realizing that as he turned slightly as he turned onto his side that he was covered in sweat, Sam still down in between his legs, lazily stroking Cas’s cock, lifting Cas’s left leg and setting it against his shoulder, kissing Cas’s ankle and calf as he took the lube from his husband and poured a generous amount in his hand, placing his fingers against Cas’s hole and wetting him, two fingers sliding in fairly easily, Cas’s breath hitching and his eyes closing as Sam rocked those fingers in and out, watching Cas’s face in fascination.

            “Feel good baby?” Sam’s voice was low enough to where it was more of a rumble, the vibrations from it tearing through Cas’s body like fire through dry brush.

            “God – Sam, yes.  Need more baby, need your cock in me.” Cas tried to push himself against Sam’s thick fingers, realizing the gesture was futile as Sam just pushed them in deeper, crooking and touching his prostate.

            “‘S that what my pretty little husband needs? Needs my big fucking dick in him?”  Sam’s voice, if it was possible, got even more low and growly, any response that Cas might have been forming dissolving on his tongue as Sam twisted his wrist and rubbed that sweet spot inside Cas even more, Cas’s need for Sam inside him ratcheting up a couple more notches.

            Cas managed a “yes,” Sam starting to get up and reach for a condom but was stopped by Cas’s hand on his wrist, Cas’s eyes dark and wide as he looked up at Sam.

            “Fuck me bare Sam – want to feel all of you tonight.”

            It took Sam two seconds to realize what Cas wanted and then another half a second for him to kiss Cas, hard, fumbling for the lube and slicking himself up as he moved by feel to rest the head of his cock against Cas’s entrance.  Cas gripped Sam’s shoulders as Sam guided himself in, both of them panting with the effort, Cas white hot around him, Cas feeling like he was being split down the middle and enjoying every second of it, Sam filling him and claiming him.

            It was a long moment before Sam had himself all the way in, Cas’s head back against the pillow and his eyes closed, mouth hanging open as he tried to catch his breath.  Sam took a moment to take in Cas’s countenance, the dark flush of sexual arousal a beautiful contrast with his black hair, only the slightest bit of gray at the temples, Cas’s body still lean and fit thanks to rigorous exercise and the fact that Cas’s diet consisted of whatever he could grab during shifts and Sam’s gourmet healthy cooking.  Then again, Cas could have had a soft belly and a full head of gray hair and Sam still would have loved him just as much.

            “Sam?” Cas had adjusted to Sam’s girth by now, his legs gathered up against Sam’s sides.

            “Yeah, ‘m here babe.  Just… love you.”  Sam leaned down and kissed Cas, thrusting his hips forward slightly, Cas’s breath catching as Sam kissed him, Sam taking Cas’s hands and pinning them to the bed with his own as he slowly began to fuck in and out of Cas, Cas struggling to hold on because it felt amazing, Sam’s bare cock sliding in and out of him, Sam’s face pressed to the crook of Cas’s neck and kissing and nipping at the skin there, gradually fucking in and out of Cas faster and faster, Cas getting louder and louder each time Sam slammed back into him, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

            Sam picked himself up off of Cas and threw Cas’s legs over his shoulders, the change in angle making Cas’s back arch with pleasure, the slight upward curve of Sam’s cock becoming even more evident every time Sam’s hips came back flush against Cas’s body, hitting him in the prostate every time, Cas’s cock hard against his stomach, leaking precome onto his abs, Cas’s hands fisting the sheets and trying to hold on from being suspended partially aloft.

            Sam paused to pour some more lube onto his cock, pressing it into Cas’s body as best he could before resuming his pace again.  “Jack yourself off babe – wanna see you shoot for me.”

            Cas complied, one hand still holding onto the bed and the other stripping his cock asynchronous to the snap of Sam’s hips, feeling his second orgasm of the day rapidly approaching, Sam holding him tight, the pressure from the grip that Sam’s fingers had on him burning through his skin and going straight to his cock, looking at Sam and nodding, Sam fucking into him one, two, three more times before Cas shot all the way up to his chest, unloading the rest on his stomach as Sam bit down on Cas’s leg, Cas crying out in pleasure, Sam’s hips weakly thrusting forward as he released deep inside Cas, the universe flashing white behind his eyelids and then darkness, feeling his hips drop to the bed and hearing the collective sounds of he and Sam trying to catch their breaths, Sam coming to lay face down next to him on the bed.

            Cas reached over a hand and rubbed the back of it up and down his husband’s back, Sam scooting a little closer and putting and arm across Cas’s chest and turning them so that Cas was spooned against Sam’s front.  Sam buried his nose in Cas’s hair, huffing contentedly.

            “Want to know where I’m taking you for our anniversary?”  Sam’s voice was blissed out and relaxed, perfectly content right where he was.

            “I’d love to Sam.  Somewhere special?”  Cas closed his eyes, ignoring the fact that he was still covered and come and that it was now leaking out of his ass and probably onto Sam’s thigh.  If Sam noticed, he hadn’t moved.

            “We’re going dancing.  It’s school related but it’s being held downtown at the Marriott – the law department’s having their annual fundraiser swing dance and since we’ll both be off that day…”

            “You figured we could go and cut a rug?” Cas turned his head and looked up at Sam, a gentle smile on his face.

            “Yeah.  Show you off a little too.  I don’t think my colleagues have met you and we’ve been living here for four years now babe.” Sam kissed Cas’s cheek, hugging Cas a little closer to his body.

            “It sounds lovely Sam, truly.  I hope you don’t mind if I stick with just one partner for the night though – not everyone’s used to my style.”

            Sam kissed Cas’s neck, saying “Not at all Cas.  Not at all.”

.  .  .

            Cas was whistling “April in Paris” as he tied up his bow tie, completely dressed save for that one last detail, studs of his shirt gleaming and shoes polished to perfection.  Sam came up behind him and kissed the back of his head, gently settling his hands on Cas’s hips.

            “Been a while since I’ve seen you in a tux babe.  You look fantastic.” Sam was dressed the same, his hair loose tonight, having gotten it trimmed earlier that day, Cas’s customary just rolled out of bed look a sharp contrast to Sam’s.

            “I could say the same about you, Doctor Winchester.” Cas finished tying his bowtie and turned, linking his hands behind Sam’s neck.  Sam dipped his head forward so that his forehead was touching Cas’s, closing his eyes and smiling.

            Cas’s voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke again.  “Tonight’s going to be wonderful Sam.  But you want to know what the best part will be?”

            “What’s that, Doctor Winchester?” Sam kissed Cas’s forehead, returning Cas’s nickname back to him.

            “I’ll still be coming home with the gorgeous guy at the ball. And I kinda like that.”  Cas tilted his head back and gave Sam a tender kiss, slow, passionate, just a hint of tongue, breathing deep and smelling Sam’s cologne, his body, everything,

            It was a while before they got around to leaving, too caught up in each other to notice that it was getting late.

.  .  .

            The sky overhead was mercifully clear of rain, Seattle for once holding off on its customary drizzle.  Sam parked his Mercedes M-Class in the bottom of the deck next to the hotel where the dance was being home, seeing some of his colleagues walking towards the building, dressed similarly to he and Cas.  Sam walked around to the other side of the car as soon as he had it parked and opened Cas’s door for him, Cas taking Sam’s arm and resting his head against Sam’s shoulder for a moment, Sam kissing the top of his head as they walked towards the gleaming lobby, Sam spotting the ballroom through the open door.

            Sam handed he and Cas’s coats over, tipping the girl at the counter generously and presenting he and Cas’s tickets to the checker at the doors to the ballroom, the strains of “Take The A Train” greeting them as they stepped into the room, the floor already crowded with dancers, fellow colleagues, students, and plus ones all mingling together.

            “Dr. Winchester, so nice to see you!”  Sam turned towards the source of the voice, the dean of the school of law, Dr. Zachariah Smith.  Sam smiled and took his hand in greeting, Zachariah turning to face Cas after a moment.

            “Dr. Smith, this is my husband, Dr. Castiel Winchester.”  Cas took Zach’s hand as well, returning the strong grip.

            “Another doctor? And what is your field of study, Dr. Winchester?”

            Cas chuckled a little before answering.  “Cardiology – I’m a surgeon at St. Andrew’s.”

            Zachariah looked contemplative for a moment.  “Well, all the same, Dr. Winchester, it’s a pleasure.”  Zachariah nodded once before moving off, working the room some more.

            “He seemed pleasant enough.”  Cas led them gently towards the dance floor, looking for an opening in the mass of swirling bodies, Sam pressed close.

            “He knows that he has to raise money tonight.  Normally he’s a hard ass.  Gets the job done, but a hard ass.”  Sam chuckled and shook his head.  “But I didn’t come here tonight to worry about Zachariah – I came to dance with my husband and have a good time.  Lead the way, Dr. Winchester.”

            Cas bowed slightly, saying “With pleasure” as he took Sam onto the dance floor, the school’s jazz band swinging away as they played “Cotton Tail.” Sam and Cas immediately taking to the beat of the song, Sam using his advantage in height and strength to toss Cas around, people making room for the two of them, Sam hearing shouts of “Go Dr. Winchester!” as he and Cas moved across the floor, moving together in a sync that could only come from experience – he and Cas had taken swing dancing lessons for their wedding dance and they had stuck, keeping it up since it kept them both in shape and allowed them to do something together.

            Forty five minutes in, Cas was starting to get red in the face, grabbing Sam by the hand and urging him towards the bar, Sam’s fingers gripping his tightly as they made their way off the dance floor.  Sam was greeted by a chorus of backslaps and handshakes from his students and colleagues, introducing Cas all around.  It took them a moment to get to the bartender, ordering two glasses of water.

            Sam was nudging Cas gently with his shoulder and trying to get him to spill his water when Sam heard a female voice behind him, turning on the barstool.

            “Dr. Winchester?” It was one of his grad students, a pretty dark-skinned girl named Cassie, already on the track to becoming a very good enviro policy lawyer.

            “Hey, Cassie.  Enjoying the dance?”  Sam smiled, beckoning her a little closer so that he could hear her better.

            “Yes! I mean… yes.  I hope that this isn’t too forward of me to ask but…. May I take a picture of you and your husband?  For the department newsletter?”  Her tone was hopeful, shyly dipping her head and looking down at her shoes.

            Sam turned to look at Cas, raising his eyebrows in inquiry. Cas nodded, then turned to Cassie. “We’d love to Cassie.  Anything in particular you’d like us to do?”

            Sam watched Cassie’s face go from thoughtful to dirty to embarrassed in two seconds, looking down at the ground against while she collected herself.  “No just… be yourselves.  But keep it PG-13 – Dean Smith wouldn’t want an uproar because of the Drs. Winchester, how would he?”

            Sam laughed and shifted a little closer to Cas.  “We’ll behave, we promise.” Sam leaned in to where his head was touching Cas’s, both of them giving their best smiles, Sam’s arm around Cas’s shoulders.  Cassie held up the camera and snapped three quick pictures, examining them after she was finished.  She offered the camera to Sam and Cas, letting them see what she had captured.

            Cas looked at Cassie after a moment.  “Would you mind sending these to us separately?  I’d like to keep them.”

            “Oh, of course!  I’ll send them to Sam’s e-mail tomorrow.”  Cassie took the camera back from Sam, lopping the strap back around her neck.  “I better go now – lots more pictures to take.  See you on Monday, Dr. Winchester.”  Cassie gave a little wave and stepped away, seeking her next subject.

            Cas put his lips next to Sam’s ear and said “You know she was thinking about us fucking.”

            Sam grinned, reaching for his glass of water.  “And now I am too.  And I’m sure there’s a quiet-“ Sam was cut off by Cas’s hand on his knee, gently squeezing it, the heat of Cas’s palm going straight to his dick.

            “We are in a hotel.  And I’m sure we can break into a room to borrow it for a while.  What do you say Sam?”  Cas did his best to sound convincing, hoping that Sam would agree.

            Sam was already out of his seat and dragging Cas by the hand to the room’s exit.

.  .  .

            They found a room on the second floor, taking the stairs, stopping every couple of seconds to get their hands on each other, kissing the other hard, grinding hips and roaming hands and fingers tangling in hair, breathy “want yous” against each other’s skin, finally getting up the stairs. The hallway was quiet, save for a cleaning cart and its accompanying cleaner.  Sam strode towards the lady with confidence, clearing his throat to announce his presence.

            “May I help you sir?”  She put down her cleaning cloth and put her hands on her ample hips, fixing them both with a quizzical look.

            “My husband and I checked out earlier today and I think I left my credit card in here.  Would you mind if we took a bit to look for it?” Sam presented her with a twenty dollar bill, hoping that she’d catch on to the conspiratorial look in his eye.

            She gave them a knowing smile and tucked the money in her bra.  “I’m sure that I can give you ten minutes to search the room.  But any longer and it’ll cost you extra.”  She stepped aside and held the door open for them, closing it after they had entered.

            The moment the door was shut, Cas was on Sam in a flash, crashing their lips together, Sam’s hands immediately going for the top of Cas’s tuxedo pants and opening them up, Cas reaching for his suspenders and letting them snap open, his pants falling to the ground, clad in just his boxers.  Sam let his jacket drop off his shoulders, white shirt tight across his broad shoulders, Cas doing the same and getting his feet loose from his pants and shoes.  Sam shucked his own pants, taking his own underwear with them, cock springing free. Cas immediately took it in his hands, kissing Sam as he stroked him, Sam reaching for Cas’s cock and bringing out over the waistband of his underwear, pushing the offending garment down further.

            Naked from the waist down, Sam pressed Cas up against the wall, feeling Cas getting harder and harder in his hand.  Sam also decided right there that they simply weren’t going to make it to the bed, wanting his husband right where he had him.

            “Gonna fuck you right here babe, split you open on my cock right up against this wall.  Think Cassie would like that, watching how sweet Dr. Winchester takes it from her teacher? Think she’d get all wet and hot from watching us?” Sam’s voice was a growl, precome pouring from Cas’s cock and slicking his fingers as he stroked him.

            “Sam – now.”  Cas’s voice left no room for argument, and Sam wasn’t about to disagree with him.  Temporarily letting Cas go, Sam fumbled for his pants and found his wallet, drawing out the little packet of lube he kept on him for this exact reason, spinning Cas to face the wall and slicking two fingers up, rubbing the cool liquid around the rim of Cas’s hole, Cas hissing as its initial coldness hit him.  Sam quickly worked the lube in him, conscious of the fact that they didn’t have much time and that someone would indeed notice if they were gone for too long. 

            Cas tried to push his hips back onto Sam’s thick fingers, instead held still by Sam’s hand, planted firmly in between his shoulders.  Cas moaned loudly enough to where he was sure that anyone outside the door would hear him, not caring in the least because Sam’s fingers felt so damn good inside him.

            “Fuck me Sam. Fuck me hard.”  Cas was demanding it at this point, not able to wait any longer, damn how quick the prep was – he needed his husband’s cock in him and he need it now.  Sam turned Cas around, took the remainder of the lube and got himself wet, settling his hands on Cas’s hips and lifting him in the air, supporting Cas against the wall as he slid into him, Cas gripping Sam’s shoulder tight and closing his eyes, head tilted back as Sam filled him. 

            “Sam…God you feel so fucking big in me.”  Cas’s voice was raspy, cracking with arousal.  Sam took that as encouragement, drawing Cas down further onto him, not stopping until he was completely sheathed inside him.

            “Scream for me baby.”  Sam’s hips started to move, wasting no time in working up to a fast pace, a loud “ah” from Cas’s mouth every time Sam slammed back into him, nailing him right in the prostate.  Sam had been having sex long enough with Cas to know exactly how to get him off the fastest, quick and hard being right near the top.

            Cas managed to get one hand on his cock and keep himself fairly balanced, jacking himself off as Sam pounded into him, the sounds of their pleasure filling the room along with the slap of skin against skin, Sam’s hips speeding up as he felt himself getting closer.

            “Harder baby, harder.”  Cas was close, very, very close, knowing that he was going to make a mess of his shirt when he came and not caring at all because goddamn it was going to be more than worth it.  Sam fucked into him one, two more times and then Sam came, screaming Cas’s name as he spent himself, Cas coming a moment later, come spurting hot and thick all over his hand and getting on his stomach, soaking through the material of his shirt. Sam fucked him through his orgasm, his grip on Cas getting weaker, Cas nodding to indicate that it was alright to set him down on.

            Sam pulled out and kissed Cas as soon as Cas’s feet hit the ground, cupping Cas’s face in his hands, the contact now sweet and gentle, unhurried.  After a moment Sam pulled away and went to the bathroom, coming back with a wet, warm washcloth and cleaning them up as best as he could, Cas shuddering as Sam cleaned himself from Cas’s hole, the skin sensitive from having Sam inside him.

            “Want to dance more Cas?” Sam asked when they’d gotten themselves re-dressed.

            “Just one slow song Sam, that’s all.  And we can go after that, if you want.” 

            Later, as they danced to “These Foolish Things,” Cas decided that this was the best anniversary by far.

.  .  .

            They had wound up staying until the dance was over, wanting to stick close to each other and enjoy the feel of each other’s body underneath their hands, taking to the dance floor for all of the slower songs, most of which consisted of just them swaying back and forth and Cas resting his head on Sam’s shoulder, Sam gently kissing the top of Cas’s head and temple.

            As Sam opened the front door to their house, he felt a solid, warm weight against his back, Cas’s arms around his waist.

            “Sleepy?”

            Sam’s answer was a nod against his shoulder, Cas yawning into the fabric of Sam’s overcoat.  Sam got them through the door, shutting and locking it behind him.  Cas started to head for the stairs but was stopped, Sam lifting him and carrying him up bridal style in his arms.

            “This isn’t necessary Sam, I can walk just fine.” Cas tried to sound argumentative but failed, another yawn discrediting him.

            “Just let me babe, alright?”

            Cas didn’t protest again, not when Sam helped him undress, not when he tucked him under the covers, and certainly not when Sam spooned him to his body and wrapped his arms around him, murmuring “happy anniversary” before falling asleep.

            No, Cas couldn’t really complain at all.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.fashiontrends.pk/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/Silver-Wedding-Rings-for-Men.jpg
> 
> And here's what I picture Sam and Cas's wedding rings to look like.


End file.
